


Second Chance Soulmates

by FangsMate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsMate/pseuds/FangsMate
Summary: True love is unconditional. Or is it?





	1. Taming the beast

Kate ran, dodging families from both sides who were reuniting. She sprinted down the halls, wanting to run from this place and all the memories of the last night. Fred, Professor Lupin, Tonks, and all the others she had lost swam in her mind, their faces on her tear drops. She envied the others, who were held closely in the arms of a mother or father or a sibling. They had someone to share the pain with, someone to dry their tears and calm their fears. She had no one. She was an only child, born to muggles.  
She ran across the grounds, past the chared remains of the whomping willow, into the Forbidden Forest. It hurt, to run, but it had always been her escape. That and flying. She could out-fly even Harry himself, though she'd never had the desire to join the quidditch team . She prefered to fly at night, in the stars.  
Suddenly she heard a low moan from her left. She came to a stop, and followed the sound. The brambles scratched her face, and tangled in her robes. Kate leaned against a tree, waiting for a bout of dizziness to subside before continuing. She'd gotten thrown down the steps during the battle, and had hit her head, blacking out for a few seconds. She supposed she was injured.  
" Hey..." Kate knelt beside the woman, and stroked the tangled, leaf and twiggy mess of black curls. "Im Kate. I want to help you, ok?" Hearing no response, she turned the woman over in her arms, supporting her head like one would a baby. She gasped. The woman was none other than Bellatrix Lestrange, the beautiful deatheater she'd admired silently for the past year. Bellatrix had assissted Snape often this past year, and had always been seen around Hogwarts. She admired her, the unbridled passion and craziness made her alluring. She never dreamed she'd be this close to her.  
"Bellatrix! Are you ok? You have to be. Please. Good God, don't die on me now-" she didnt notice she was crying, face buried in Bellatrix's shoulder.

Bellastix's mind was in a state of intense, if not frightening confusion. Her head hurt with a pain far greater than anything she had ever felt before. All she saw was darkness and spots of red, green, and blue lights in her vision. As he mind begun to resurface from it state of unconsciousness, she slowly opened her eyes and cast a pained look at her surroundings. She was in a place she did not recognize, a forest with dense underbrush and towering trees that loomed over her. Curious, she tested her movement but found that vines had woven around her limbs and kept her firmly in place. Annoyed by the plants and whatever else tangled her, she attempted to sit up but felt a great deal of pain that reached from her chest to her stomach. An involuntary shout escaped her and she thrashed about with all her might but to no avail. She sighed, far too tired to struggle, shout, or scream in anger any further. Instead, she closed her eyes and relaxed in order to regain her strength.

With nothing more to do, Bellatrix thought in an almost chilling silence. If anyone found her right now, they would be unnerved by how the usually loud and wicked woman was so quiet. Her memories were jumbled and she only vaguely remembered a battle with an orange haired woman. She frowned when she realized she had been defeated and shattered into thousands of pieces. How she ended up here, alive, when she was so sure she had died not too long ago, was a mystery all on its own. After a while, her world grew quiet and she drifted off into a deep sleep, one plagued by nightmares that she took joy in.

After what seemed like several hours, Bellatrix was rudely awoken by a strange voice and something warm against her shoulder. It took her a split second to realize that she was in very close proximity to someone and her eyes shot open. She no longer felt the pressure of the vines that held her down, but barely noticed this as he attention was now fully on the person next to her. A snarl threatened to escape her as the girl next to her dared to touch her hair. Bellatrix fumbled for her wand but found nothing and instead thrust out her arm and gripped the younger girl by the back of her robes. Slowly, she pried the intruder off of her shoulder, somewhat bewildered by the girl's bravery to approach a death eater in such a manner. "Careful,girl. Bellatrix spoke in a low and cold tone, a mad look in her eyes and a crazed smile on her face. "Even like this I can still kill you."


	2. Change of Hearts

Kate yelped in pain as she was thrown backwards. "Hey...easy.. I don't want to hurt you. I can help you." She moved hesitantly towards her. "Your legs are tangled in the vines here. Can you tell me if im hurting you? Im going to try to untangle you, ok?"  
She moved to untangle the vines, gently sawing at them with a pocketknife. "Bellatrix..." she whispered softly. "When I'm done here, you need to stay laying down. I have a few drops of a healing potion left,and im going to let you have it." She finished freeing her legs, and jumped when she heard Bellatrix cry out.  
"Oh God, did I hurt you? Hey...Look at me-" at once she grasped Bellatrix's hand in her own. "Say something-" tears fell unnoticed from her eyes.

"Imfine." Bellatrix managed to mumble, her eyes closed.

Bellatrix was surprised even more so when the girl, who appeared to be a student from that accursed school, started to saw away the vines. The female death eater stayed perfectly still, her mouth opened in shock at the girl's actions. Quickly, she snapped out of it and the moment she was free she scrambled to stand, but failed as a familiar pain struck her front again. Irritated, she slowly lay down as instructed by the younger girl, still wary of the other's presence. Bellatrix was in worse condition than she originally thought and coughed as her wounds almost paralyzed her with pain.

"Shhh." She heard the stranger whisper, felt her squeeze her hand. "Shh...I'm here. I'm here."

Eventually, the agony she felt faded and Bellatrix looked at the student only a small distance away from her. She narrowed her eyes when she saw tears on the other's face, unsure why the girl was crying. Was it over her? No. No one would weep for a death eater, especially not someone like Bellatrix. "Girl, you released a death eater that, though unarmed, can strike you down easily." With a cold look in her eyes, she turned slightly and saw that the girl before her had grabbed her hand. Uncomfortable with the foreign contact, she considered removing it but opted not to. "What is your name?"

Kate took a deep breath."Kathrine Harte. But call me Kate, please, everyone does-" Kate took out her brush, and began brushing the tangles and leaves from Bellatrix's hair. Her brush strokes were soft and gentle. She didn't want to hurt the beautiful woman. "Bellatrix, I'm not afraid to die. I have nothing to live for anyway-" she sighed softly. "And honestly, all I want to do is help you. Deatheater or not, you're still a person. "

She smiled as she stroked her hair, hearing Bellatrix's gasp of shock. She couldn't explain it, but she felt drawn to this woman. She always had. She remembered watching her as she walked down the halls of Hogwarts, listening to her laugh.  
"Here..." Kate winced in pain as she moved to pick up the healing potion. She pressed the vile to the deatheater's lips, watching as she drank it. "You'll be ok in a few minutes. Can you tell me where it hurts? " she whispered, running a hand softly across Bellatrix's face. "The potion wont fix everything...but if you tell me, I can try to." She watched as Bellatrix smiled. She hoped it was a friendly smile.  
"Do you need food? Water?" She whispered. Seeing her shiver, she took off her own cloak and lovingly wrapped it areound Bellatrix. "There...better?"

"Better." Bellatrix smiled at her, not remembering anyone ever being this kind to her . "Uh, some water would be nice. If you don't mind." She tried to sit up,but fell back.

"Easy, " Kate whispered. "Calm. You're ok. Let me help you." And she did, putting both hands under Bellatrix's arms, she pulled her to a sitting position against the tree. "Augementi". She whispered, reciting the charm for water. She held the cool drink out to her. Here."

Bellatrix took it, drinking thirstily. She slowly began to feel better, the healing potion was working. "Thankyou. But what about your injuries?" She asked, shocked that she'd even care about the Gryffindor girl.

"It's nothing." Bellatrix noticed her voice was unsteady. She saw the cuts, the gashes, the blood.

"May I have my wand please?" She asked, her heart actually aching for the first time in many years.

"Sure..." Weakly, Kate handed her the wand, unsure whether to trust her. But she felt oddly safe around the dark witch.

Bellatrix pointed the wand at Kate, took a deep breath, and began. "Vulnera Sanantur." She repeated over and over again, as, one by one, each of Kate's outer injuries began to heal. It took several minutes, as Bellatrix wasn't as competent with healing spells as Madame Pomfrey had been. Kate supposed it was because Bellatrix practised primarily DARK magic, when healing dealt with LIGHT magic.

"There." Bellatrix said after awhile, smiling kindly at her. "How do you feel?"

"Better." Kate said softly, looking into Bellatrix's eyes. She stood slowly, before realizing just how bad of an idea that had been. "O...oh God-" she said, as the whole of the forest seemed to begin to spin around her, amd she heard a faint ringing in her ears, felt a rush of hot air. Heard Bellatrix's shout of alarm as she felt herself fall, the last thing she was aware of before she blacked out was being caught in strong arms.

"Kate...Hey, Kate" She heard someone saying her name in a gentle, yet harsh voice. The ground was soft and warm, rising and falling in a rhythm. Wait. That wasn't the ground! Kate blushed, and tried to sit up.

"No no. Not yet." The voice crooned. She smelled like sweat, and outdoors, but also something distinctly sweet, like french toast. Kate felt a few strands of Black, curly hair on the back of her neck, and it wasnt her own. She smiled shyly, her head still pounding.

"Bellatrix?" She asked softly, her voice hoarse. She felt soft hands stroking her hair.

"Yes? " She asked, her voice oddly gentle. She'd only ever heard it like this once, the only other time they'd interacted. "Do you want some water? It might make you feel better." Without waiting for an answer, She put the cup gently against Kates lips, her finger stroking her cheek as she drank. "There now." She conjured up a blanket with a wave of her wand, a thick, brown, king sized one, and wrapped it around them both. "Try to sleep, ok?"

"Ok. Bellatrix?" Kate asked, still slightly in shock of how kind and gentle the other witch was being.

"Yes Kate?" She asked in a whisper, wrapping her arms around her, resting her chin on Kate's head.

"Stay...Ok?" She whispered, the night's events taking their toll, as tears sprung to her eyes. "You're all I've got. You know that?" Her shoulders shook as she sobbed, missing her family, her friends who had died, and her home that she most likely could never ever return to.

"You're all I have to. HE is gone, Cissy, Lucius and Draco believe me to be dead, and I have no one else." To her horror, Bellatrix felt tears in her own eyes. Something she hadn't felt in well over 5 years.

"What about Roldpolphous?" Kate asked softly, sniffling against her. She felt Bellatrix's arms tighten around her, and she sighed contentedly.

"He's gone, and good riddance. The horrible things that man did to me- I was under the imperius for pretty much all of our marriage. Kate. He...he's the reason I became a Death Eater. It was never my choice. Sure , I DO believe in blood purity-" at this, Kate shivered, remembering Bellatrix must never know about her being muggleborn.

"Then why did you stay?" Kate asked softly, closing her eyes.

"HE killed Roldolphous, and in return, I stayed with him, as his most loyal warrior. He wasn't all bad. He killed Roldolphous because he caught him using the cruciatus curse on me. HE never allowed men to hurt their wives. It was one of his rules."

Kate nodded sleepily. "Everyone has light and darkness inside of them. Sometimes the light has trouble showing, but I saw it in you. Remember? How you saved me? From the Carrows?"

Bellatrix seemed to pull her closer protectively. "Yes. That..that horrible, awful man. Trying to do...THAT to you! He's lucky I didn't kill him." Bellatrix placed a soft kiss on top of Kate's head. "I never did make sure you were ok, did I?"

"No. But I am, thanks to you. "Kate smiled softly. "You...I never got to tell you thankyou. "

"Youre welcome...sweetheart." she whispered the endearment so softly it was almost inaudible.

"Goodnight...Bella." Kate took a risk, whispering the name she'd heard Narcissa use before. Bellatrix stroked her hair, until her breathing grew even and she was asleep.

"Goodnight Katie." She whispered, as she too, fell asleep.


	3. Flashback(trigger warning. attempted rape)

This is the flashback to when Bellatrix saved Kate from being raped by Amycus Carrow. It DOES GET GRAPHIC. TRIGGER WARNING.

Kate sat outside the Great Hall, not wanting to join in on the festivities. Her nose was buried in a book, 'History of the Pureblood Greats' by Romily Black. She wasn't a Pureblood,not in any sense of the word, but she enjoyed learning about all walks of Wizard culture. Her back pressed against the wall, the coldness seeping through her robes and the jagged unevenness of the stones the only things keeping her grounded in reality.

She groaned in frustration as she heard the distant, drunken laughter of the New Years eve feast in the Great Hall. When Dumbledore had been headmaster, no one, had been allowed to drink alcohol, and not even the professors had dared to drink it in front of the students. But now, under Headmaster Snape's new rules, anyone could consume the stuff, as long as it was a special occasion.

Kate had stayed in the Great Hall for a while, watching a certain torture instructor as she laughed and drank, tossing bits of food playfully at her nephew, who glared at her in disgust and embarrassment. Draco was sadly quite embarrassed by his aunt Bellatrix, and mortified that almost all of the slytherin boys, and even some of the girls drooled over her. Kate herself admired the alluring death eater from a distance.

TRIGGER WARNING FROM HERE TO END

"What have we here? Pretty little snake, all alone. How about I make you feel less...lonely.." Amycus Carrow stood above her, his breath stinking of alcohol, voice cold and frightening.

"You wouldn't dare-" Kate felt her breath hitch. She'd heard rumors about the man, from some of the other seventh year girls, even a few of the boys. Rumors of how he'd take them into an empty classroom, let them 'earn' back the points they had lost on a test or live exam. If he had done that to willing students, no telling what he could possibly do to her.

Kate moved to get up, gasping in shock as she was kicked backwards, her back cracking as she slammed into the wall. "Stop. Let me go." Kate's voice was unheard above the deafening roar of the students in the Great Hall.

"Shut the shell up, you stupid creature." Carrow slapped her, hard across the face, making her ears ring.

Kate fought, kicking, screaming as he tore off first her outer robes, then her inner ones, then finally, her underwear. She raked her long nails across his face, satisfied when he roared in pain.

"You bitch" he growled, squeezing her left breast, his sharp, dirty fingernails drawing blood. He slammed her head down onto the ground, laughing maniacally as he did so.

"This is going to hurt you. And I am going to enjoy that. You see, the only thing I enjoy more than sex is torture." His psychotic smile grew wider, as he withdrew his manhood from his robes. "Today, my lovely little bitch, I get both."

Kate closed her eyes as he pinned her arms against the stone floor. She sobbed, waiting with baited breath, resigned to her fate. Never in a million years would she have guessed what happened next.

"Stupify!" A loud, commanding female voice shouted, throwing him off of her. "Preficus Totalas!"

The woman knelt beside Kate, placing a delicate hand on her cheek . Shh. I need you to tell me. "Did he penetrate you?" Her voice was gentler than Kate had ever heard it. Soft, protective, with only a hint of anger.

"No . You got here just in time." Kate struggled to hold back the tears. She was naked, in the Hogwarts hallway, for all the world to see. "Please...my robes?" Kate gasped as Bellatrix took off her own outer robe, placing it around Kate, lifting her in her arms, shielding her from the prying eyes of the crowd.

"Minerva. Get them back inside. " Bellatrix barked, still holding on to Kate protectivley. "No one is to tease, or mention this incident at all. If I get wind that someone has, you will be on the receiving end of MY cruciatus!" Bellatrix shouted at the crowd of hurriedly retreating students.

Kate buried her face in Bellatrix's chest, as the death eater ran towards the hospital wing, feet flying on the stone floors. She heard the older woman's steady beating heart, as she ran.

She didn't hear what Bellatrix said to Madame Pomfrey, only felt herself being lowered onto a soft bed. "Keep the robe. " was all Bellatrix said before rapidly exiting the hospital wing without so much as a backward glance.

If she had glanced back, Kate would have seen tears streaming down the dark witch's face.


	4. Kisses and Confessions

Kate woke in a cold sweat, sobbing uncontrolably. Her entire body shook as she clung to Bellatrix for dear life, not wanting to even feel alone. The dream had come again, as it often did, ever since the night when Carrow... she buried her face against Bellatrix, slightly worried that the former death eater would be angry to be awoken. She was wrong.

"Kate, whats wrong? What is it?" Bellatrix asked as she opened her eyes, frantically searching the other woman for injuries. "Katie-" she asked as she held the sobbing woman. "What is it? Did you have a bad dream?"

Kate nodded, her tears still flowing. "About Carrow-" Bellatrix knew at once what she meant. Her arms tightened around Kate and she conjured up a mug of hot chocolate. She pressed the mug gently to Kate's lips.

"Drink? For me Sweetheart. You'll feel better." Bellatrix placed a feather light kiss on the corner of Kate's mouth.

"B..Bellatrix?" Kate whispered, looking up at her with wide, doe like eyes. She began to drink, shivering as she did so.

Bellatix watched her, smiling at the beautiful girl, who had come to both help, and depend upon her. They sat in silence for a while, each thinking their own thoughts, before Bellatrix spoke, her voice laced with emotion.

"I should've stayed. You needed me. You - I-" she broke down, sobbing , her entire body shaking. "You needed me damnit. You needed me and I ran away like a cowardly Hufflepuff. "

"Bella, hey,no. No. Dont. You saved me." Kate set down her mug, wrapping Bellatrix in her arms. "Without you, I-" she buried her face in Bellatrix's hair.

"Can we sleep this way?" The proud Death Eater asked in a small fragile voice. When Kate nodded, Bellatrix curled around her and fell asleep , arms wrapped tightly around Kate.

Morning came, and with it an unwelcome change. Belltrix woke early, "get the hell off me !" She snarled,knocking Kate out of her arms. Kate awoke with a start, "Bella- whats wrong?"

Bellatrix glared daggers at Kate. "Absoloutly nothing. " she snapped, wincing as she got to her feet, still healing from the battle. "You are know that?" She growled as she raised her wand, starting a fire on a pile of logs near their makeshift campsite. Wordlessly, she shot a spark towards a rabbit, catching their breakfast.

"Not a morning person, huh?" Kate chuckled, earning yet another glare. She wondered why Bellatrix was so angry. She hoped she hadn't caused it. She couldn't stand the thought of making this woman angry with her.

"No. Not at all." Bellatrix glared daggers at her, trying not to wince. She was in love with this woman, that she'd watched from afar in her time at Hogwarts. Shed sat at the staff table, watching Kate, keeping her safe from harm. She wanted to protect her, always, no matter what. Her heart had broken that night, when Kate had been in danger. Never in her wildest dreams did she think this beautiful. Amazing. girl. Woman . Would be the one to save her last night.

It scared her. She was in love. She was in love. She was in love. She, Bellatrix Lestrange was in love with this woman. Who sat huddled by the fire.

"Kate. A..A word please?" Bellatrix's voice held the tiniest of trembles.

Kate stood, walking over to Bellatrix. "Yes?" She asked. She barely had time to speak before Bellatrix crashed their lips together.


	5. Misunderstandings (Trigger warning. flashbacks)

Kate's eyes widened as she stared at Bellatrix, felt the warm lips brush against her own, felt the softness of the hands that stroked her hair as she leaned forward, her breath hitching as she pressed her lips against the older witch's again.

"Bellatrix-" She gasped, her voice an octave higher than it normally was, earning a laugh from the beautiful former death eater.

" Yes?" Bella's eyes danced in amusement, and she purred softly, pulling Kate close to her. " You'd better sit down Sweetheart..you're shaking... and very pale. As much as I like having you faint in my arms, I'm afraid it will hinder your recovery." She placed a soft kiss on Kate's head, guiding her down against the task pine tree.

" Bella...that...was amazing..." Kate managed to say, a blush creeping onto her face. " Bellatrix...can you please do that again?" She looked at the lion maned witch, grasping her hand in her own, " Please...Bella..I'd really really enjoy that."

Bellatrix giggled, surprising herself as she pressed her lips gently against Kate's in a loving gesture. She stroked Kate's cheek with her thumb, closing her eyes as she pulled Kate against her chest, holding her and rubbing her back. " Your begging is quite sexy." She whispered in a sultry tone, eyes gleaming with something close to lust. Her hands slid down, gripping Kate's bottom and lightly squeezing, encouraged by the other woman's moan.

Kate felt soft hands slide inside her pants, then into her panties, nails squeezing her bottom, turning her on. She felt so...oh! OH! Bella's hands gently pushed her thighs apart, and what they were doing now was VERY VERY welcome indeed. She felt one hand moving in a dizzying circle, making her feel things...remember things...

" Bella...baby..stop..." Kate's voice shook, as she tried to push the other woman away from her. " Bellatrix...I can't do this..."

All, at once Bellatrix pulled away, expression angry and cold. " WHY THE HELL NOT?" She snarled, moving at least a good three feet away from Kate. " you led me on...you...ARE YOU UNWILLING BECAUSE I WORKED FOR VOLDEMORT?" Her angry roar sounded through the forest, scattering the birds from the nearest hundred trees.

Kate shivered, staring at Bella with an expression of pure terror on her face. " No...No...it..it's not...it has nothing to do with...no Oh honey no...it's..not about you at all..."

"As if I haven't heard that line before...for Merlin's sake ! Learn some relationship etiquette! You don't lead someone on that much and then call it off!" She stood, anger blazing in her eyes, " I'll be back, and when I do, I expect you to tell me why you did that!" Angrily, Bellatrix turned on heel, stomping off into the forest.

With a strangled sob, Kate curled up into a tight ball on the forest floor, shaking with the force of her memories. She felt that she was back in that darkened corridor, Carrow only moments away from taking her virginity by force. She was terrified. Everywhere she looked, HE was there. He was every noise she heard. She hadn't meant to remember, but when Bellatrix touched her there, the memories had hit her so vividly she couldn't tell if it was real or not in that exact moment.

" No.." She thrashed, clawing at the air, fighting of the Carrow in her memory. She screamed, her voice filled with absolute terror. " Bella! Help me! Bellatrix!" Over and over for several long minutes she screamed at the top of her lungs, until her voice was so hoarse she could barely even whisper.

It felt like an eternity that she lay there, sobbing, shaking, until she felt calm, safe arms around her, warm, loving, eyes searching her own.

" Merlin's beard. I -THATS what that was all about. Flashbacks. Oh Darling. I'm so sorry. Honey...shhhh" she stroked Kate's hair, planting soft feather light kisses to her head. " Baby ...it's ok...it's ok...we'll wait until you're ready...I shouldn't have pushed so far...oh darling...rest...rest my love...shhhhhhh" Kate calmed, lulled by Bella's voice.

" I'm ok...Bella...I'm ok...I promise...Bella...please...just..don't..don't let me go..."

" I'll never let you go. I will never hurt you. I will never leave you." Bellatrix promised.


End file.
